All the Things I Should've Said
by HaleynNathan23
Summary: NH When Royal and Mel Scott notice that their son's marriage is being based on a lie they pull the family together for a holiday vacation. Desperate to make Dan save his marriage, Royal didn't realize he was saving his grandson's marriage instead
1. Prologue

**Title: **All the Things I should've said  
**Author: **Chelsea**  
Pairing/Character(s): **Nathan and Haley**  
Rating: **Mature Rated – Future chapters**  
Disclaimer **I don't own the show; I just write stories for fun.**  
Spoilers/Warnings: **Time fame – Season 3. An alternative way of how Nathan and Haley got back together.  
**Summary: **When Royal Scott and Mel Scott notice that their son's marriage is being based on a lie; they pull the family together for a holiday vacation. Desperate to make Dan Scott save his marriage Royal didn't realize he was saving his grandson's marriage; Nathan Royal Scott.**  
Author's Notes: **I don't understand One Tree Hill timeline and I don't really think anybody else or Mark does either. I'm sure Christmas time wouldn't have happened around the time frame I'm using, but I've figured if Mark doesn't pay attention to it I don't have to either. It's around holiday break, and it's somewhat AU.  
**Author's Notes 2: **_Italic _is flashbacks.  
**Author's Notes 3: **I need to give sight credit to; JaceDamian23. I read her summary for one of her stories and this idea came to my mind. I don't want it to feel that I'm stealing her idea although I'm positive my story will be 100 different.

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

Nathan was irritated, no he was furious! His father and his mother affected his life for years; hell their marriage was the worse decision that could happen to them and their families. And now Nathan had to pay for their mistake! It wasn't fair. Wasn't 18 years of his life enough suffering? Did they really have to go and pull him in their lie as well? It was his parent's who were telling lies about their marriage not him! He was perfectly fine to let everybody know he and Haley were not together anymore! Technically they were still married but he did approach Haley about a divorce and although they have a year until they can make it final at least he didn't trick his wife into making her stay, the way Dan Scott was doing towards Deb Scott.

What pisses Nathan off the most is if Dan can have the whole town fooled; expect for the people who really knows him. If he can have the town believing that he and Deb are happily married and have been for years; fuck, he even has the town believing they're one big happy fucking family. Why couldn't he make his own parents believe that too?

Nathan actually really didn't give a fuck if Dan told his parents the truth about his marriage with his mother or not. Hell, this whole trip wouldn't even bug him if his grandfather and his grandmother just wanted to take his parents for the holiday. It would have been nice to have the house and the non-existent of Dan Scott in the home for a few weeks. It would have done him real good. It could of got Nathan back on track and showed him what he should be constraining on; basketball. Now he had to worry about their marriage… and his own!

When Grandma Mel called and spoke with his mother and Dan, after letting Grandma Mel and Grandpa Royal know about their marriage. Royal asked about Nathan's marriage, letting out a scuff, knowing that already failed too. Of course, Dan was going to agree with that statement and laugh too, well maybe not laugh, Royal would have let him have it but Dan was definitely on his side. But his mother, his own mother jumped in and lied. Not only did she lie about them still being together but she said they've been together this whole time; THIS WHOLE TIME! She never mentioned the tour, or the fact that Haley James-Scott broke their grandson's heart, or that Nathan doesn't even live with Haley or in the apartment but now at home. She never mentioned anything!

So now Nathan is having to be dragged onto this frigging vacation because Grandpa Royal feels if a fucking 18 year old can keep his marriage together in fucking high school why couldn't a grown man face up to his actions and keep his marriage alive too? And Grandma Mel feels if Dan and Deb can see them being happy and their son and his wife happy it'll help their marriage.

That meant, Haley… Haley James-Scott had to come along on this so called vacation, that's going to be based on; love and marriages, no scratch that; STRONG marriages! Togetherness and being just plain old happy, and Nathan Scott and Haley James were none of those. They were barley talking how 

was he supposed to act like her husband again? Nathan wasn't even sure if he wanted to work on his marriage with Haley, if he even wanted that with her anymore and now he had _this _being thrown in their way? This could push them further apart. After this vacation it could be over for good between them.

And now, Nathan was in his room, packing his bag for the worse vacation in his whole entire life! What a great fucking Christmas this was going to be; '_Merry Fucking Christmas Scott family! Hope we all enjoy this lovely fucking holiday!_'

After packing his suitcase he made his way downstairs to find his parents and grandparents already making plans on what they'll be doing on this vacation, of course activities that they believe will make them a 'stronger' couple. Nathan wanted to punch the fucking wall, no; no he wanted a drink; and a fucking strong one at that.

It would have been nice if somebody gave Nathan a time on when his grandparents would be arriving. Their lie has already caught up to them, '_No more vacation now, thank you Jesus._' It's going to look pretty stupid on his parents now that Nathan is walking downstairs, with no wife, suitcase in his hand, and oblivious coming from his bedroom. Nathan wasn't worried he never actually told his grandparents he was married or even still seeing Haley, his parents did all the lying.

"Nathan." Deb called her son after noticing his presence in the room; her eyes popping out of her head. He wasn't supposed to be here and he wasn't supposed to be walking downstairs on his own without Haley. Deb needed them if she was going to survive; Dan was horrible but Royal was worse. Plus, even though this vacation is supposedly 'saving' her marriage it was actually a chance for maybe her son to save his marriage.

She knew the lie was a big risk; Dan could have called her out on her buff the second she told it, he still can and that's what scares her most was why didn't Dan say anything? Was he going to enjoy this and milk everything from it, Also, Nathan, her son; who puts their own blood through this pain? She understands Nathan's hurting and he's probably going through the worse pain he has ever come into contact with. But she, just like everybody else in Tree Hill, knows Nathan and Haley are meant to be together! She didn't care if she had to lock them in a frigging basement to make Nathan realize that. She has watched Nathan give up on Haley for months and she was sick of it. Nathan should be grateful that he has found a love that will last a lifetime! But, instead he's wasting it. And Haley, Deb was worried the most for Haley.

She was going to be thrown into the lion's den. Haley already had a hard time dealing with Nathan's family; Deb and Dan were never accepting of Haley and her marriage with their son, Royal thinks this whole thing was and still is a joke. The first time Haley actually met the grandparents were at Dan's birthday dinner; let's just say there's a reason why Haley never spoke to them again. Haley didn't have any problems with Nathan's grandma but she now realizes where Dan got his ways when it came to knowing Nathan's grandfather. On top of all of that, Haley was going to have to act like a perfect wife. She was going have to be happy with Nathan. Yet Nathan acted like he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her.

Although Deb was worried the most for Haley she knew out of everybody Haley would be the most excited about the vacation; even if she didn't admit that to Nathan or really anybody, Deb knew Haley was thinking the same thing she was; time to save her marriage!

Nathan didn't tell Deb how the conversation went, he just let Deb know that Haley was a go; she would be there.

_Nathan was asked a lot from his parents growing up and at times he would complain, hell yeah he would complain. It was a lot to put on him; why did he have to pay for their mistakes? But this, this was a whole new low especially for his mother. He expected this from Dan Scott, hell, this had Dan Scott written all over it; Dan loves this kind of shit. He would take any opportunity to fuck with Nathan's head but it wasn't even Dan who did this. It was his mother, and what was worse was they actually expected him to say yes. Because his parents fucked up and didn't lie to his grandparents _

_about their marriage, they were going to have to deal with it on their own! But now they've thrown Nathan into the mixed and lied about his marriage! How fucked up was that?!_

_He wasn't in the mood to spend his holiday with his family and he really didn't feel too happy to spend it with his wife either. Fuck if his mother wanted Haley there so badly and lied about his whole marriage to his grandparents, then shouldn't she be the one to ask Haley? Or even tell Haley the real reason why they have to play house while on break? Fuck! Nathan wasn't in the mood to be explaining all of this to Haley. Hopefully Haley had plans and wouldn't be able to make it._

_He only prayed and hoped that was true._

_After knocking twice and ringing the door bell three times Nathan gave up. Maybe this was better, at least now he didn't have to explain anything to Haley and he didn't have to lie to his mother. He can't help it if Haley isn't home._

_As if on cue; or some sign from above when Nathan was going to give up on waiting for her to answer, Haley showed up from behind, "Nathan?" Haley was surprised, that word didn't even justify how she was feeling right now. Nathan Scott was the last person she thought she would find standing in front of her door while she was coming home from work._

_Although it was winter holidays for the kids at Tree Hill High, Haley didn't make any plans. She couldn't afford to make any plans, if she plans on living somewhere she was going have to take on double shifts at Karen's Café just to keep up with the money Brooke was bringing in. Haley wished she had rich parents at times._

"_Nathan, what you doing here," Haley was slightly taken back. The last time they talked was about a month ago when Nathan brought up the subject of a divorce. Since that conversation, they both seem to be avoiding each other and now with break Haley knew she wouldn't be seeing Nathan until the New Year, or so she thought. "Nathan?" Haley didn't liked being ignored especially because Nathan is coming to her._

"_Um, Crap," Nathan let out a groan. "Look, um, can we talk?"_

"Nathan, son it's so good for you to be joining us; you and your wife. Oh darn," Dan snapped his fingers, while smirking, "I don't see her. Where is your lovely, so adorable, amazing, perfect wife?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his father behavior, why the fuck did they lie about his marriage if Dan was going to call him out on it the whole time? He was not in the mood for this vacation at all. Deb elbowed her husband in his chest and gave him the death glare. Dan maybe ruined their marriage a long time ago but she wasn't going to allow him to do it to their son's.

"Dan," Deb glared at him. "Remember, Haley needed to stop by at work first and then she was meeting us here?"

This time Dan felt the need to roll his eyes. This vacation wasn't going to be fun if his stupid wife came to the rescue for Nathan every time he pulled something.

"That's okay Nathan, you and Hales aren't the problem, your parents are. I'm sure Haley will be here soon; in the meantime come give your Grandma a hug."

Nathan would never understand how somebody as amazing and caring as his grandma could be with somebody like his grandpa, even his own mother got sucked into that one. He loves his grandma and his mother so much, but he would never understand how they could be with men who disrespect them so much.

Nathan chuckled at his grandma; if anybody was going to keep him sane from this it would be his grandma. Nathan pulled his grandma in for a hug and gave her a kissed on her head, "How are you grandma?"

"I'm good. Although I was slightly heartbroken, my only grandson got married and didn't invite me."

Dan let out a chuck, this vacation was going to be fun, "Don't feel bad 'ma, he didn't even invite his own parents. In fact he didn't even let us know about the wedding until after he was married. He sure wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of his wife or their actions."

Nathan stepped away from his grandma, he wished his grandparents weren't in the room, the things he wanted to say to his father right now he couldn't. "You know dad—,"

"Dan." It's all Deb had to say.

"Danny, you should be proud of Nathan! Your son found love at such a young age and he wasn't afraid to let her know he wanted to be with her forever, most kids at his age can't even commit to one girl and Nathan married his."

Not only did Dan chuck this time but he let out a laugh, a laugh that couldn't be control. His parents might have believed that now and maybe Deb and Nathan could fool them for a few hours but the second Haley arrives and sees how distance and non-connected Nathan and Haley were, they'll realize that statement isn't even close to being true.

"Danny, why are you laughing?"

While all four faces had their attention turned on Dan, nobody realized the front door opened, "Hello?" Haley thought it was best to open the house, instead of knock. If she was family, Nathan's wife, happily married and in love it would have been slightly stupid to knock.

* * *

There's the first chapter of my new story, it kind of came to me out of nowhere after reading the summary of JaceDamian23 story. I've only written one chapter so far, and although I haven't written out a storyline or anything yet I know where I want to take it. The reason why I'm posting it before I write my other chapters is because I want to know if it's worth writing. Should I continue with this story?

I will try my best to update, '_Lonely Heart of Mine_' I just feel disconnected to the story right now and I have more interest in this story. However, if this story doesn't get much reviews and nobody's into it I will of course go back to Lonely Heart of Mine.

P.S. I'm looking for somebody to beta my work, let me know.


	2. Something that is nothing

**Chapter 2: **Something that is nothing

"Hello?" Haley asked, while walking into the Scott's household. Haley couldn't remember the last time she even stepped foot into this home. The night she came home from her tour, a few months back, was the first and last time she stepped foot into Nathan's house.

It wasn't supposed to be his house again, they were suppose to still be living in their apartment and although she didn't expect him to just forget her she thought her coming home would be a big step for them; A change for them, the first step of working towards being together again.

But it wasn't.

They weren't together anymore; Nathan didn't even look at her, he especially didn't look at her how he used to. He lived here; she lived at their old apartment with Brooke. She worked at the café; he worked on basketball. And school, well beside maybe the two classes they had together, Haley felt as if they didn't even attend the same school.

She was willing to give Nathan time and space, the way he was avoiding her at school and outside of school, she knew he needed it. But the day he request her for a divorce, she never thought that day would ever come. Haley knew she hurt Nathan, but she never thought she hurt him enough that he didn't want her anymore. It was never a thought in her mind that she didn't want Nathan while on tour, she always did. She couldn't believe that Nathan stopped wanting her.

Haley stepped inside of the home, afraid to move a step closer. She was still unsure of what was to come from this trip, or even how she was supposed to act. This was all strange to her, when Nathan approached her that evening she was in a different state of mind. Why she said okay still amazed her.

"_Um, Crap," Nathan let out a groan. "Look, um, can we talk?"_

"_Sure," Haley didn't mean for her voice to come off weak. She wanted Nathan to know she was strong without him, "Do you want to come in," the looks in his eyes made Haley regret her choice of words, "I just meant because it's cold and you want to talk. Its fine if you want to stay out here."_

_Nathan pulled his hand out of his jeans pocket scratching the surface of his head; this buzz cut was a change for him but he was getting used to it, "No, it's fine. Sitting would probably be better."_

_Walking into the apartment was a complete déjà vu for Nathan. He never thought he would have to step foot into this apartment again; it had too many memories, it was too soon. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't prepared for this and now because of his fucking parents he had to be her husband for the fucking winter break._

"_Do you want a dri—,"_

"_Look, Haley, I'm going to be quick and simple about this because I'm really not sure how to go about with this and honesty I really don't even want to be doing this but because my parents are so fucked up and love to tell lies these days, they felt the need to bring me in it and lie about me to my grandparents and—,"_

"_Nathan!" Haley called out. She has never seen him act like this before; he was all nervous and rambling, Nathan Scott was rambling and that was her job. "You're rambling. You don't ever ramble. Just talk to me."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes at how easy Haley made it sound. He couldn't just talk to her, talking to her was hard for him. Didn't she realize it was difficult for him to just sit there and talk to her like it was all okay, "Okay, um," Nathan began to pace the room, something he isn't known for. When Nathan needed to say something he just said it, even if he didn't think it through, he just said it because he was straight up, "Can you sit down it'll be easier for me."_

_Haley looked at him odd, he was staring to scary her. "Nathan, what's wrong?" 'It wasn't like he could ask for a divorce, he already did that one' Haley thought to herself._

"_Haley, there's really no easy way to say this and you can say no, really but," Nathan paused to look at her. He realized he didn't even look at her, look at her, since he's been her. Haley could wear anything and she would look like a goddess to him. The hair color was a change for him but she looked good as a blonde; the change of clothing wasn't the same but he enjoyed it just as much. Haley was so different from the girl he knew and fell in love with._

_The tour changed her and she didn't even know._

"_My grandparents came into town this past week because when they called, instead of my parents fooling them like they have the rest of this town fooled they told the truth about their fucked up marriage. My grandpa laughed and then asked about my marriage to you…," Nathan paused once again when he realized Haley started to tighten up at the words of their marriage._

"_And…?"_

"_For some messed up reason my mom lied." Nathan wanted to continue but he was finding this harder than he thought it would be, "She said we were perfect. She said we were perfect Haley! Perfect. No tour, no separation, no divorce talk, nothing! She said we were perfect."_

_Haley just stared at him dumbfounded. Where was this conversation going? And why did Deb even lie to his grandparents… and, and why did Nathan come all way over here just to tell her that?_

_Although Haley said no words Nathan knew everything she was thinking. She was always so forward with her emotions and how she was feeling, she was a book that he could read; he on the other hand was so much harder._

"_She lied and because I'm in high school with a marriage that has 'no' problems my grandparents planned this trip to help my parents with their marriage. My grandparents have these activities they want to join them in so they can work together on trusting each other and being stronger and blah." Haley was still dumbfounded, "I know, what does this have to do with anything? Well my grandma feels that if my parents around happy married couples, it may do them some good. And my grandpa feels that if a man my age can keep his marriage strong why the fuck can't my father." Nathan looked at her one last time before telling her why he was here, "My grandparents want us to come along… as a happy married couple that they think we are."_

_There. He did his part. He got it out. He didn't have to be nervous anymore. Rambling was finish with. Haley just had to say no._

"_Okay."_

Haley stood there like a scared little girl. Once again she looked broken in front of Nathan. She wanted him to know she was fine. And that she was fine without him.

"Haley." Deb smiled. She couldn't have been happier now that Haley had arrived.

Nathan would never admit it but the moment he saw his wife step inside his home, he felt a lot more at ease. He even smiled upon seeing her face; his wife was so fucking hot! He couldn't remember the last time he had sex! Actually, he remember the last time Haley and him had sex, it's what got him through most of his sleepless nights when he was hot and bother for his wife. Sometimes he just wanted to give in and go over to her; he wanted her that bad. This vacation not only was going to suck but it was going to be so hard to gain control! '_Fuck_!'

"Come in, come in. You know my home is like a second home to Nathan and you. Don't be shy." Deb saw the awkward look in her eyes. Poor Haley didn't know much of what was going on, all she knew was that she had to be happily in love with Nathan.

"I haven't been in your home in such a long time Mrs. Scott; it's even more beautiful then from what I can remember." Haley tried her best to be polite. She wasn't sure what she could and couldn't say, Nathan and her didn't really go over anything. She thought it would be best to place her bag on the floor and walk over to her '_husband_' who was so kind enough to come and greet her and give her a kiss? '_Thanks Nathan! Wonderful husband you are._'

"Daughter-in-law why is it you haven't been to our home in such a long time? I mean it seems like Nathan is here every day?" It was going to be harder for Dan to bug Nathan, but he knew how to make Haley feel at unease.

Before Haley could make it close to Nathan, she turned to face Dan. She thought everybody was in on the lie? Expect for the grandparents, of course, she still didn't even know why Nathan parents lied for her. Deb was coming around and was pretty nice to Haley, but Dan, Dan hated her, "Um, well with school and work, and taking care of mine and Nathan's apartment, I'm way too busy to spend as much time here as Nathan seems to fine, sir."

"Please, call me…" Dan paused to look around at his family, boy; he was enjoying this, "Dad. Call me Dad. You've been in the family for a pretty long time now, Hales. It's not like you and Nathan are getting a divorce or anything; with such a perfect marriage like yours it'll be forever." Dan smirks. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

Haley didn't get it.

Nathan needed her help because his parents lied? Dan was rubbing it in her face and Deb was acting like her best friend; it came off way too fake, "Sweetie?" Haley turned around facing Nathan, for the first time since arriving to their home, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nathan nodded his head, giving his father one last look, he walked away from the main room and towards the kitchen, far enough for the others to not hear one word, "Sweetie?"

"I'm sorry is, '**ass!'** a better name for you in front of your grandparents?"

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just call me an ass?" Nathan had no clue where this mood change was coming from, '_Fuck, is she pmsing?_'

"Yeah, I called you an ass Nathan! I thought you said it was your parents who lied? Why is your dad grilling me?"

"Whoa, I never said my parents, Haley, I said my mom. My dad has been acting like this the whole time, it's like his way of threaten us he's going to tell my grandparents about the lie but he never actual says it. I really don't give a fuck if he tells them, I mean, I didn't lie and really I rather not be doing this."

"Oh." Haley wanted to be strong, she did, she had to… but that hurt, "If you didn't want to do this why you ask me to come?"

"I told you, my mom lied and— and, Haley, I told you, you could of said no."

"But why did you say yes?"

"What you mean?"

"It's not like you care to make your parents happy, and I really don't think you want them to be together or, I know for a fact you know this trip won't help them, but you agreed to go and you agreed to ask me to come along. You could have told your grandparents yourself that this is a whole lie."

"Because… because," Nathan wasn't going to admit and he wouldn't even say it to her. This trip is meant to suck, that's it, "Because… my mom! I can't leave her alone with my father and my grandfather. I actually have a relationship with my mother again and I'm not leaving her alone. I don't know why my mom lied about us, but she did, and maybe she did because she feels my grandfather won't be as hard if you're around and if we're good together. I don't know."

"My dad is an ass, Haley, we both know that. And he'll probley spend this whole trip threaten us to spill our 'secret' but deep down I know he's scared of my grandfather as much as the rest of us are and he won't dare tell him the truth. My father could have told my grandpa the truth and he didn't, he's now a part of the lie, he went along with it and if my grandpa was to find out; Dan would regret telling him."

"This trip will be hard Haley, but, let's just promise each other we won't talk about our problems or even deal with what we're really facing. We fake this whole trip, act like the happy married couple we used to be and before you know it, it'll be over with. Okay?"

Haley would never turn down this opportunity; a chance to be Nathan's wife again? A chance to call him baby, sweetie, honey… a chance to hold his hand and hopefully more than just peek kisses, although she amuses it'll take a few days before Nathan kisses with more feeling, to share a bed with him again; god she couldn't remember the last time she had a decent sleep. She just couldn't sleep on her own anymore; she literately needed Nathan beside her. Maybe when he was in a deep sleep he would roll over and cuddle her; god she could only wish!

And maybe, just maybe, she could remind Nathan what they once had, is worth having again. Being his wife again, letting him know how serious she really is. She would never turn this down.

"Okay."

* * *

Haley was grateful that she and Nathan got to ride up to the lodge on their own. Sharing a vehicle with Nathan's parents AND grandparents wouldn't be a smooth ride. The silence in the car is killing her but it's better than having to deal with fighting and Dan Scott grilling her on every move she made and didn't make.

"It's so beautiful out here." Haley was starting out of the window of Nathan's car; if he wasn't going to speak she had to do it herself.

"It kind of gets old; I've come up here for years when I was younger. It's not really, 'beautiful' anymore, after seeing it year after year."

"Oh, that's nice to hear Nathan. So then, are you saying after seeing things so many times they get ugly? Did I get ugly to you then, day after day waking up to my face?"

Nathan took his eyes off the road for 2.5 seconds, he knew he could drive this street with his eyes closed if he wanted to; he knew this road backwards and forwards but Haley would kill him if he did that. He stated at her for a second, giving her the death glare, "That's not what I meant!" She couldn't just take how he meant it; she had to talk about 'them.' "You've always been beautiful to me, Haley, doesn't matter if we're together for 50 years or 5 minutes… how you look to me will never change."

Haley felt guilty. She knew what he meant and it was wrong of her to bring 'them' up like that. This was hard on her, but it was just as hard on Nathan, maybe even more. She was being selfish and even wishing for more with Nathan on this trip was selfish on her part too. Haley had to back off, when and _if_ Nathan was ready to come around, he would. "I'm sorry Nathan."

The rest of the drive was spent silence again; no music, and no talking. Only the sounds of the outside could be heard through-out the vehicle.

Haley thoughts on this trip were changing. Maybe it wasn't going to be as great as she thought it could be.

* * *

Haley hasn't seen anything quite as beautiful as the Scott's lodge. She heard a few stories from Nathan about this place, stories about when he was a child and each winter break Nathan and his parents would come up to get away from the town and just relax. Nathan would tell her how much he loved going, and how he truly felt they were a real family in those months. It wasn't until Dan got worse on Nathan and his mother busied herself with her work that they all just stopped going and stopped caring.

Nathan never explained how beautiful the place truly was, "Oh my, gosh. Nathan, I know you said you and your parents stopped coming up here but why didn't you just go, take some friends or something?" Haley stepped out of the car to get a better view, it was insanely gorgeous. "Why didn't you ever invite me up here?" It was breathtaking, the perfect vacation spot.

The outside screamed; winter wonderland! Snow fell everywhere and perfectly too, just as the snow was falling as well. They never got snow like this in Tree Hill; it made winter feel slightly different in Haley's eyes. The mountains were a distance from the lodge; it would only be a short drive away though. And the air smelled so fresh. It was perfect.

It was a small town, much smaller than Tree Hill; there weren't many other homes around, and there were barely anybody walking around. Haley already said it was perfect, but it truly was. It seems so romantic too. Haley could see now why Nathan's grandparents picked their lodge for Dan and Deb to "fall in love again." She was just hoped the same happened for her and Nathan. Even if she wasn't going to push it or anything, Nathan needed time and space and she knew that.

The lodge itself was a whole another story; she knew the Scott's had money but, seriously, Haley couldn't even afford to rent this place out. There were a few tresses covering the lodge, which made it even that more special; but the sizes of the tresses couldn't even cover it, the place was huge! Haley thought the Scott's home in Tree Hill was something, but that home isn't nothing compared to this place.

"I don't know why I didn't invite you, you never asked." Nathan walked over to the back of their car, to get their suitcases. He was surprised to see that his parents and grandparents didn't make it yet; '_guess the short cut worked._' He was grateful they weren't here yet. They could get the good room with the couch in it… at least then the sleeping arraignment wouldn't be weird for him. He just wasn't ready to share a bed with Haley yet; fake it, sure, actually share… too soon.

"Plus my friends were way too lazy to travel all the way up here; vacation time was known as partying time. They were always up for traveling in the summer time… but half of them and their lame ass girlfriends would complain about it being too cold." Nathan scuff, he really did have some bad choices in friends, "Beside, too many memories here. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself with my friends partying in the place."

The outside just wasn't where it stopped, after Nathan got their bags, they decided to just go on in. Nathan had a key and there really wasn't any point in waiting. They weren't sure when the others would get here anyways. After opening the door, Haley could have sworn her jaw dropped to the floor. It wasn't fair, that somebody got to grow up in this lodge year after year, just come whenever they pleased.

"Nathan, I'm so jealous of you right now."

Nathan let out a chuckle, he knew most people were surprised whenever they came into contact with things Nathan got to do in his life, but it wasn't like Haley didn't know this was the lifestyle Nathan lived. It wasn't like he got to live like this anymore; yes he moved back home, but he didn't spend his parents money anymore like he used to. "Why?"

Nathan started to laugh again, when she just gave him the stare in respond. She didn't have to explain herself; he knew why she was jealous. He always wanted to share this place with Haley, but he was always scared to take her here. When they were dating, sex was one of their biggest issues that if he took her somewhere like this just the two of them he was scared she would amuse he meant it for something else and it would push her further away, he couldn't risk that. And then, getting married so soon and Haley leaving for the tour, there wasn't even time or money to ask her come up her. She broke his heart, he wasn't about to share this amazing place with her. Nathan didn't plan on telling her either that he wanted to invite her up here.

"Anyways, there are two bedrooms on this floor, three on the second floor and then the third floor is the master bedroom; I'm thinking we should grab it just because it's the best room but it also has a couch."

There goes Haley's heart dropping to her stomach again. Nathan always knew where to hit her and boy did he hit her hard, "A couch?"

Nathan saw the hurt in Haley's eyes; again… he didn't want to hurt her. This wasn't what this was about; he wasn't trying to hurt her. He didn't say these things on purpose but they needed to be said, "Yeah, it's just… they expect us to share a room, of course, and I can't just sleep on the couch down here they'll know. At least with this room, there's a couch in it and the bed is incredible, Haley, you'll sleep like a baby I'm telling you."

She couldn't help but feel disappointed, everything she wanted to happen didn't, and Nathan had an excuse for everything. "I can sleep on the couch, I mean this is your lodge, I don't want to put you on the couch Nathan."

"Its fine, Haley, I'm use to sleeping on couches; I've been doing it for years." Nathan went to grab their bags, starting to walk up the stairs, hoping she would follow. She didn't have to make a big deal about everything he said or did. "It's not a problem."

"I can carry my own bag!" Her tone was harsh and held so much meaning behind it. If Nathan wanted to be distance and cold towards her for the whole vacation, hell she could do it too. It was so easy for him to act this way towards her, she was positive it could be the same for her.

* * *

**AN:** The second chapter and yes, I'm already evil, I know! Don't worry it won't be this way forever, they have to start on the bottom before they reach the top, right? Thank you so much for those who review, I know a lot of people just don't do it, I'm sometimes guilty of that too; you read and then close. But, honesty reviewing does make an author update more. I love getting reviews from you guys and what you think. It's also just the first and second chapters; I know much people don't read the first chapter until it gets updated more. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO DID 3 and for the others who read thank you too.

I'm **still **looking for somebody to edit my work, Jenn, "D.J. Alberta" was going to beta my work. But she's extreme busy I honesty wouldn't feel good with myself, adding my own work on her list of things to do. I do appreciate her for offering though; it was extreme nice of her. Once again, still looking for a beta, I will be looking in the profiles on FanFiction for a beta as well.

The chapters as of now aren't very long, I'm hoping in future chapters I will write more. For now I'm just getting you guys into it, before I jump fully into it.


	3. Forever just wasn't long enough

**Chapter 3: **Forever just wasn't long enough

The room was perfect and for lack of a better word, enormous! It was obvious that Nathan had picked the right room to keep his distance. Haley couldn't even call it a bedroom; the size of this room was probably the size of her whole house!

As beautiful and fantastic the room was it was that stupid couch that had her full attention. The couch looked comfortable, nice proportion for Nathan's figure too. It killed her that it seemed like a perfect sleeping area.

Nathan could senses the disquieting feeling coming from Haley the second they walked into the room. This was too soon for him, why couldn't she just understand that? Sharing a bed with Haley was so much more than just sharing a bed. It meant a lot; and no matter how much she hurt him, he couldn't send her mixed signals.

"Would you like to unpack now?" Haley had to say something; the silence in the room was killing her again.

"Not really. I hate unpacking."

Haley personally hated leaving things left undone; it just wasn't in her natural, "Do you mind if I unpack our bags? While I do that you can set up that_ lovely_ couch of yours; you're going to need a blanket and pillows."

Haley was already acting like his wife and his grandparents weren't even around. Nathan wasn't sure how he was going to handle this vacation.

"Sure."

Haley placed both of their suitcases on the bed, turning to Nathan's first. She figured Nathan probably didn't pack that many things. Nathan already left the room to find an extra blanket and pillows as Haley began to search through Nathan's things.

Nathan's bag held everything she knew she was going to find; t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, boxers, wife-beaters, etc. Placing all of his clothing in the drawers along with her clothing, it felt nice to see her clothes next to his again.

Walking back over to his suitcase, Haley went to close it but to her surprise found something else laying there… his ring. Not just his ring, his ring that was hanging around a plain, sliver necklace.

Her mind was racing with questions; did he take his ring with him everywhere? And, why was he not wearing it?! Haley's mind complete forgot what this whole trip was about; them! Their marriage.

"Haley," Nathan said coming into the room, "My parents and grandparents are here."

She held up the ring. "Why aren't you wearing this?"

Nathan looked up at her from where he was standing, with a blanket and pillows in his hand. His ring, "I was going to put it on before my parents got here." Nathan could already feel himself suffocating.

"Why weren't you wearing it before?"

Nathan shook his head; he had that ring off for months! It wasn't just something effortless for him, he couldn't just casual slip it on, "I had it wrapped around my neck while I was packing and I threw it in there not thinking."

"Oh," That was understandable, Haley thought. Haley took two steps towards him but stop in her place, she wanted to ask him – she was terrified though. "Ca-Can I— Can I put it on… for you?" Haley spit out.

Nathan was startled, out of everything she could have said, it _had_ to be that. "Um… Su— I mean, um, no—ye—I…" Nathan didn't finish his sentence. He looked paralyze.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered, walking towards him, "Here," she slowly took his hand and ever so deliberately dropped the ring and the chain into his palm, and turned to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her wrist gently, "Haley," he whispered. He saw the ache, the pain in her eyes, he hurt her… again! '_Fuck, just let her do it, Nate!_', "I was just… shocked. You surprised me." Haley didn't say a word, "You can do it."

Haley shook her head, she couldn't do it now. His first reaction was his real reaction, "No. I— I can't— do it yourself." She handed him his ring and walked back over to the bed.

Placing both of the suitcases in the closest she turned back to face him, "Well I'm done in here. I guess, make your couch and I'll meet you downstairs." Her voice was tender and subdued; there was no emotion in her voice, just soft and child-liked. He hurt her feelings.

Haley left the door slightly opened before walking out, leaving Nathan standing alone in the middle of the room with his ring in one hand and his pillows and blanket in his other arm. He placed the ring back on the bed while walking over to his couch. Why couldn't he just agree to share the stupid same stinking bed with her? And, why couldn't he just let her put on his frigging ring? If he just agreed and said yes he wouldn't have to deal with the let down in her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes— the same eyes that—, '_Scott! Stop it! This is Haley we're talking about… she killed you, she broke your heart—the reason why you're not sharing the same bed with her or letting her place your ring on your finger is because she gave up on you guys! Not you, Scott! It was her! Don't give in! Don't!_'

Nathan placed the pillows and blanket on the couch, walked back over to Haley's bed, picking up the necklace, took the ring, placed it on his finger with no emotions, '_This doesn't bug you, it's just a ring_' and even though it was so much more than that, no emotions, is what will get Nathan through this trip. '_No emotions Scott!_'

After Nathan was finished in their bedroom, he made his way downstairs… his parents and grandparents already arrived a while ago and despite Haley already being down there and keeping them at ease, he knew he couldn't leave her alone with them.

Certainty everybody was playing nice for now but the second they all get comfortable around each other, Nathan knows that's when it'll all change.

Nathan was making his way into the living but halt before making any future steps; the scene before him looked perfect. Haley looked perfect.

His grandparents were sitting beside each other on the love couch, while, although his parents weren't sitting beside each other, they were actually on the same couch; laughing at something Haley said, '_What the fuck?!_', The fireplace light up the whole room; radiant Haley's face even more.

Haley sat on the floor, two pillows underneath her; her locks of blonde hair gracefully leveled down to the ground, sitting Indian style, and her tight, shoulder off white sweater, slide up her back, displaying her smooth tan skin; revealing her '23' tattoo.

God Haley was making this trip extra difficult for him. It was never easy for him when it came to Haley and the things he wished to do to her. But when she left town it became easier to control, Haley wasn't around, and he didn't have to fight the urge.

Haley's been home for months now and the voice in Nathan's head telling him to control himself was slowly fading away. It was half of the reason why Nathan avoid Haley since she's been home, well, maybe more than half. Haley was just fucking sexy. If he didn't avoid her even though it was hard, he'd have already jumped her and it'd have been done on the school lot, Karen's Café, the basketball court… fuck, the basketball court, Haley shaking her ass cheering him on. Even though he knew it was required for Haley to scream his name on the courts, he couldn't help but wonder other reasons she could be screaming his name for.

Stepping into the living room at this current moment just didn't sound to appealing to him. He needed some fresh air and boy did he need it now, if not his friend would be coming to town and although maybe that sight would get his dad to shut up and have his grandparents believing them about his marriage to Haley. He didn't need nor want Haley to know the effect she still had on him.

Fresh air sounded perfect.

Hearing the front door close, all 5 ended their conversation and turned to look at the door just seeing it close. Haley and Deb both looked at each other. Haley knew it would be best to go check on him; after all she is his wife. But she just couldn't, not after their conversation. She gave Deb the look hoping she'd understand.

"Was that Nathan?" Grandma Mel pointed out. '_Way to state the obvious_,' Haley thought.

"Why would he just leave?" Dan spoke up again, "Hales?" Everybody turned their faces looking at Haley for an answer. '_Yeah, look at the wife!_' "Di-Did you guys get in some kind of fight?" If Dan smiled grew any wider his face would break.

"No." Haley simply stated. That would be the only thing to make her get through this trip, answering Dan Scott with short answers. She didn't owe him anything.

"I'll go check on him," Deb jumped up. She figured it would be the prefect time to have a conversation with her son. She never actually took the time to let him know why she asked him to invite Haley. Sure he believed it was only because she lied. But she figured if she told him it was to fix his marriage he would have said no and not come. He can't escape now though. "Dan, play nice." She warned before leaving.

Stepping outside the cold air hit her face and she was freezing, "Boy, is it cold out."

Nathan turned his head around to see his mother standing behind him, holding her body for warmth. It was freezing but Nathan felt amazing with the breeze. It never got this cold in Tree Hill and the air was refreshing.

Part of him secretly hoped for Haley to come after him. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to come find him, or why he wanted or needed her to say things that he wished and hoped for but lately there was a feeling inside of him crying out for her. He keeps pushing it away, hoping it'll disappear.

"Hey mom."

"What has you standing out here all alone when everybody is inside waiting on you?"

Nathan just gave her a look; disappointment and confusion. "I'm standing out here instead of inside because my family is in there playing fucking 'pretend' as if they can really stand each other when really; we all know this trip is a crock of shit! Also, my wife, who I asked for a divorce, was asked to come along. It seems my own parents forgot that she kissed another man… twice and left me, but they had me asked her to come along AS my wife! Because that's what our family does… lie! And we enjoy it. We get some sick pleasure out of other people's pain and we love to watch them squirm about it."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Nathan." Nathan was a master at controlling his emotions and hiding them from others. Deb knew because he mastered it from her. But she could always see that hint of pain in his eyes. Even if he tried to pretend to be happy, okay, great. She could see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't until Haley came along did she see her son's eye truly sparker. And she couldn't ever take credit for that.

"Save it mom. I thought things were going to change, I thought we were going to get out and get away from his control. I thought _we _were a team! But… you're just like him; you've always been just like him. You control me as much as he does and you're no better."

Nathan turned away and started to walk off. This conversation was done.

"Nathan! Don't walk away from me!"

"Why?"

"I didn't…I didn't lie about you and Haley for some sick joke. I didn't, I didn't do this to hurt you. I did this so that you can find that love in Haley that you once had! Nathan its stil—,"

"Oh we're NOT talking about this! You've got to be kidding me." Nathan walked towards her, pissed as hell!

"THIS TRIP IS FOR HALES AND ME? You know, you and Haley and whoever else believes what you guys believe need to learn to back off! You can't stick Hales and I in a room and expect all to be forgiven. It doesn't work that way mom! Maybe you used to just forgive Dan because you let him pull off the shit, but I'm nothing like you guys! I can never trust Haley again. Start believing that instead."

Nathan walked towards the front door again, reaching for the knob, "I can't believe you would do this."

Stepping into the lodge again, Nathan saw his grandparents and Dan disusing something they heard on the news last week while Haley just sat there watching the floor. He has never seen the girl look more unease than he did this very moment. She was uncomfortable and he should've known there was a reason why Deb was the one to lie. He should have known something twisted was going on, it was his family after all. And he should have never asked Haley to come. It wasn't fair of him to put her through this. It was his parents fault for lying he never had to of gone along with them and their lie.

But it was that _feeling _again, he couldn't place what it was… or rather he was scared to face the truth of what it was but that day when his mother told him this wild plan apart of wanted to say yes and that part of him got the better of him and he did say yes.

He turned away walking upstairs. It was rude of him to not say hello or bye to his grandparents but he couldn't face any of them, not now, not after that. Beside, it was hitting close to 10 o'clock and although he wasn't tired he knew his parents and grandparents would be hitting bed soon.

Looking up from the floor and seeing Deb walk back into the living room, Haley knew she was saved. Sure she liked Nathan's grandma but she had nothing in common with Nathan's family and she couldn't even stand the men in it, she had no idea how she would survive this trip if Nathan was going to avoid her the entire time.

Seeing Deb enter the room slightly upset and disappointed, she immediately looked around for Nathan. He didn't follow Deb and Haley searched her eyes for an answer. She could barley read what feeling Deb was trying to give off but Haley knew it wasn't something good.

"Nathan's not feeling well, he told me to tell you all goodnight and he'll see us in the morning."

The group of four just stared at Deb, she was a bad actress. They knew it was something else but nobody wanted to push it if she didn't want to share.

"I should probably go check on him then." Haley was grateful she had an out. She wasn't sure if Nathan's family was night people or not, living with Nathan he could stay up for hours and sleep the day in. She didn't want to spend anymore time with them. "Night everyone, see you in the morning."

"Night Haley," three of them called.

"Night Hadley… Oh, I meant Haley." Dan finished a smirk on his face.

Reaching their bedroom door Haley found it closed and saw no lights shining through. '_Is he really not feeling well?_' Haley questioned, feeling guilty for amusing he lied about something as simple as a sickness to get away from her.

Taping on the door lightly, warning Nathan she was coming in she opened the door slowly. All the lights were turned off expect the ray of light coming from the moon. The balcony doors were open and nobody was in the bedroom.

"Nathan," Haley whispered, walking towards the balcony. Seeing him standing out there with stillness in his body, he looked like a robot; he wasn't moving at all. "Nathan, it's freezing out here. Come inside." He didn't move or say one word. Haley knew something was wrong.

"Nathan?" Walking up behind him, she held her tiny hand out to him, hoping she could turn him around even though she knew with his strengthen if he didn't want to be touched he would let her know.

"What Haley? What you want!"

She gave him that look again, where she was feeling uncomfortable, scared, almost like a broken doll. He didn't mean to snap at her but she was always the only person around whenever he was agitated with others. He seems to take it out on her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"No, it's fine. Take all the time you need."

Leaving Nathan alone outside, she went back into their bedroom. It gave her a perfect chance to change into her pajamas without worrying if she should go change in the bathroom or not; afraid it'll make Nathan uncomfortable, or worse… He wouldn't even be affect by her naked body.

Haley knew Nathan didn't find her sexy anymore. He didn't want her how he used to; he didn't want her the way she still craved for him at night. That's why he didn't want to share a bed with her or why he hasn't looked at her once with those lustful eyes. Speaking to her body with them; letting her know all the dirty things he would be doing to her body if it was just the two of them in the room.

She knew he didn't trust her, love her, or find her sexy anymore. What was wrong with her, thinking this trip even came closely to meaning anything to Nathan! How desperate was she? Coming on a trip with her ex-husband and his family, who hates her, to pretend to be his real wife? Should she try any harder? She should just write on her forehead; 'Desperate Housewife: call me Nathan!' She was waiting on a man who didn't even want her back.

After placing her bottoms on she went to grab her tank top, hearing the balcony door close Haley froze in her spot. Too nervous to move and place her top on quick, but too scared to even turn around relieving her half naked body.

The first thing his eyes went to was that tattoo. That sexy, ravishing, lustful tattoo that was place right above her prefect round ass! '_Fuck_' Nathan murmured swallowing hard. That tattoo always had an overcoming emotion to his mind and body. First it'd make him horny but it also made him proud. Proud that he was good enough for somebody like Haley. Haley saw something in him all those months ago and without even knowing if he loved her back, she put his mark on her body. She permanently marked her body with his symbol; making him feels worthily of her.

He shook the feeling off. It wasn't the same anymore. He couldn't feel the same anymore, no matter how sexy the image before him turned him on, "Sorry." Nathan finally spoke, after standing there for what felt like forever. He closed his eyes and turned around letting her finish.

"Its fine Nathan, I don't mind. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Haley finished placing her tank top over her body. "Beside, if I'm comfortable with anybody seeing my body it'd only be you."

Nathan didn't say anything, he just stood there with his back to her face and his eyes still closed waiting for the okay to turn around.

"You CAN turn around now, my body's hidden. I'm sorry if I'm that disgusting for you to look at."

"Your body is not the problem for me, Haley; trust me that part of you I still crave for." Nathan relieved after checking her tight body out, "I find you incredible sexy and it's hard for me to control myself when I'm around you. Just one thought of you and I'm bothered. "

Haley didn't speak yet.

"And yes I've been tempted more than once to come over to your apartment and give in so we CAN have sex! But I care about you and I'm not just going to use you."

Haley couldn't believe he admit all of that to her. She was definitely startled. Nathan was never one to give speeches or go into details on how he felt; he was straight and forward, most of the time he didn't feel he had to defend himself; if you thought a certain way that was your problem then.

Haley walked towards him, hoping he'd let her and wouldn't back off. She reached his body and desperate to touch him she held back. She thought he didn't want her anymore; that she'd look different now because she kissed another man and left him for a tour but he found her sexy still. "Nathan…" Haley whispered looking up into his blue eyes, the same eyes that darken whenever he wants her.

"Haley, don't." Nathan voiced cracked, he couldn't even keep it together when she was inches away from him.

"Nathan… you find me sexy still and baby, that makes me feel so good," she placed her palm on his flat chest, even if he was wearing a shirt she could feel those rock hard abs. "We haven't had sex in months, which feels like years to me, does it feel like years baby?" Nathan closed his eyes taking in the feel of his wife's hands roaming his body; he hasn't been touched by her in forever. Nathan nodded his head to her answer. It all felt so good.

"Baby, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I want you as much as you want me; I've wanted you since the night I left. Baby, it's hard watching you practice with no shirt on, or sitting in class just watching you, knowing you won't give me one look. Watching you all those times, it makes me so hot…" Haley pushed her body up against his, releasing a grunt from Nathan, her nipples were getting harder by minute. Reaching his ear, "or… how wet it makes me." Nathan swallowed hard again. He was trying not to give in no matter how good she felt against his body.

"Baby you make me so wet. And all it makes me think about is you pounding in and out of me; so hard, so fast." She could feel him harden at the minute, "Do I make you hard baby?"

Her dirty talk was always a surprise to Nathan but incredible sexy, the first few months of their lovemaking she was still embarrassed or shy but when she came around, boy, did she come around. Nathan just nodded his head again.

"Good." Bringing her body down his, body on body, Haley made him grunt more, making a moan slip out of her mouth. Feeling him hard as a rock on her lower belly, she wanted to help him. The fire inside of her couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Let me fix this problem for you," Rubbing her palm slowly, still on his jeans she didn't want to scare him off. She figured taking things slow would help him come around.

"Haley…"

"It's okay baby." Reaching for his jeans, she began to unbuckle them.

Nathan wanted this, he dreamed about this night for months; different scene, different setting, and different timing… when they were good again, happy, when they weren't on the verge of a divorce. When he forgave her for kissing another man… another man! Chris. Chris Fucking Keller, the tour, Haley walking out; on them, on everything they had, everything they worked for. And now, one trip, one night and they were already having sex. No! She'd regret this, he would regret this. "Haley, Stop!" Nathan pushed her hand away and pulled back.

Haley didn't understand, he was saying yes two seconds ago.

"Yeah I want to sleep with you, and obvious we're on the same page with that one. This won't fix our problems, sex won't make everything better. Sure it'd feel good tonight and for a moment you'll think everything is okay again but it won't be it's not okay. You'll regret this in the morning; I'll regret it and it'll add more to our problems. Sex never fixes things."

Haley cleared her voice, too afraid it'd crack if she spoke. She couldn't believe she just acted that way; she was embarrassed and felt incredible speechless. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do next. Two minutes ago she felt sexy and wanted by her husband again, she thought she'd get to sleep with him and now she felt rejected… again!

"I'm sorry, Haley. It's the truth, you know that. I'm… I'm gonna go shower this off. I'm sorry."

When he reached the bathroom door and closed it Haley let all the tears drop, closing her mouth though too afraid he'd hear her cry, "Me too."

There it is let me know what you think :) Review please.

I'm sorry it took forever for me to get this chapter out. It's just I original wrote this story on my sister's laptop and I sent the half finish project to my e-mail, uploading it on my computer. I still wrote the rest of this story on her laptop but of course it crashed on me and I couldn't get it back. I had to spend the rest of the time rewriting and adding new things to the version I had on my computer. I hope you all don't mind and understand and you're still sticking around with my story.

I love reviews :) they get me pumped to update the next chapter. Please leave one, let me know what you think, what you like and don't like. I'll take anything.

Also, for those of you who asked to beta my work but I didn't get back to you with an answer, I'm so sorry. I meant to write everybody an e-mail thanking them for asking. It means a lot to me that people wanted to edit my work. I did finally pick somebody for that job; "**Shanynde**." (That's her username on here.) She'll be helping me out with this story and I appreciate it greatly.

Thanks for reading.


	4. I've Ruined Everything

**Chapter 4: **I've ruined everything

Haley awoke the next morning laying in the king size bed alone. She never felt more embarrassed than she did this morning. Haley couldn't believe she threw herself at Nathan like that last night. '_so much for giving Nathan space_'

She was hot and cold when it came to her decisions. One minute she wanted to give Nathan space and the next she just simply wanted him. This vacation was going to be harder than she thought.

Nathan was still sleeping, she could hear his light snores. Some people found snoring annoying but to Haley his snoring was music to her ears. Haley remembered when she was on tour Chris used to make fun of her because she would explain how she couldn't sleep without hearing the sound. Haley of course missed many other things about Nathan as well.

He meant the world to her, didn't he understand that? The tour was a moment in her life she needed to explore, to see if she was good enough to make it. The tour had nothing to do with Chris or him.

Haley could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. At first she didn't think nothing about it, until she realized nobody needed to come up to the three floor unless they wanted her or Nathan.

'_What if it's Royal or Grandma Mel?_' Haley freaked. Sure Nathan did not want to share a bed with her but she never anticipated they would come up to the room. '_Great our cover is blown_'. Unless she got Nathan to wake up, they were screwed. It wasn't the easiest thing to wake Nathan Scott up.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered from across the room, "Nathan!" she voiced louder. She didn't want the person outside to hear her. She threw her pillow at him but it did nothing.

Haley got out of bed and walked over to him, "Nathan!" she began to shake him but nothing. '_Gosh, I could've been walking around our apartment naked and he would've missed out every time'._

Naked.

Haley began to remember that the only time she could wake Nathan was with a sexually gesture. Sure, she couldn't do _that _anymore but she could figure something out.

She sat on the couch and began to stoke his buzz cut hair with her fingers, he always loved that. She loved it too. Haley pushed her upper body onto him hoping her movements could cause him some friction. "Hey you, wake up," she wispered in a soft tone.

Haley was so close to him, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. He smelled incredible.

"Hmm… haley…"

It seemed to work, "yes, its Haley, wake up!"

His body shifted to the other side of her, "hmm… Haley, that feels so good. Don't stop."

Haley looked at him odd, this wasn't Nathan. '_Is he still sleeping?_'

"Nathan, c'mon wake up, please. Somebody's outside and they're going to come in here any minute."

"Hmm, yeah… ill get up for my shower… just five more minutes baby."

Now Haley knew he must've still been sleeping. That was usually their morning routine, it took teeth and nails to wake him and he would always ask for five more minutes.

"Nathan, you can have five more minutes. Hell, you can have one more hour but somebody is outside!"

"What?" Nathan jumped right up, "Hmm, what's going on? Why are you over here?"

The look Nathan was giving her now compared to two seconds ago him calling her 'baby' hurt her, "I didn't mean to wake you but somebody is coming upstairs and unless you want our cover to be blown, can you please come join me in my bed. I know you don't want to be near me but-"

"Yeah, that's fine Haley."

He walked over to the bed and joined her. He went to turn his back to her but remembered it was suppose to be believable, "come here." Haley gave him a confused look, "Haley, just come. Married couples cuddle, right?"

She slide over to his side, took a deep breath and went into his arms. At first he was stiffed, she could sense he was uncomfortable but then he began to relax and placed his arm over her stomach. She soon relaxed after he did.

Haley forgot how good it felt to be in his arms again. She couldn't control her body, it snuck further into his embrace and was surprised when his hold on her tighten.

"Are you okay?" Nathan whispered. He couldn't tell if she was nerves or not.

"Yeah," she paused and then looked over her shoulder at him, '_God, he's so beautiful. This is unfair._ "Are you?" Nathan nodded.

Haley couldn't hear the footsteps anymore but she wasn't about to tell Nathan that and lose this feeling, she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Nathan? Sweetie?" _Knock. Knock. _"Are you and Haley up?" Grandma Mel opened the door to their bedroom, assuming if it was unlock they were decent.

"Mel, you can't just walk into two young teenagers bedroom like this. What if they're having sex?"

Nathan let out a small chuckle, his grandpa was crazy. He could sense Haley went back to sleep awhile ago and if she didn't have to deal with his grandparents, he wouldn't either. He pretended he was asleep.

"Oh Royal, they would've locked the door if they were having sex. We would've heard them when we reached the door."

Nathan had to bite his lips from laughing, _'They're right though, Haley is loud… Nathan, don't go there. It'll only kill you._'

"Oh for christ sakes Mel!"

"Awe, look Royal. They're still sleeping." Royal rolled his eyes, "If only our son knew how to appreciate Deb the way Nathan does for Haley."

Royal rolled his eyes again, "They're sleeping Mel, nothing to go crazy about."

"I know but," Mel paused to collect her thoughts. "It's the way he's holding her, their love will last a lifetime."

"Oh Mel, stop it. You cannot sense that from him holding her, geez! Lets go, they're sleeping, we'll come back in an hour."

After they closed the door Nathan was going to wake Haley and tell her they were home free. He noticed she was in a deep sleep though and didn't want to disturb her.

'_God Haley you smell amazing, you feel amazing, you look amazing…' _

Her looks changed when she returned from the tour. Her hair was more blonde, her outfits were more reveling. She was just… incredibly sexy.

She came back different. At first Nathan hated it. He thought Chris changed her, Chris took his incredible, amazing wife from him and sent her back a changed person… she wasn't the girl he fell in love with.

But it wasn't that.

He began to notice Haley was just more confident, more sexy, more comfortable in her own skin. She was just… a woman. Nathan knew Haley was always more advance for their age, way more mature than any girl in tree hill, he never thought of her as a child or anything but when she returned to Tree Hill there was just this new glow about her that screamed woman.

In a way Nathan almost fell more in love with her…

'_almost__…_'

Nathan held her tighter, if that was possible and fell asleep nuzzling his nose in her neck.

* * *

Haley awoke a while later, not because she wanted to but because the sun was glaring right in her face, "ugh" she shifted her body to hide her face but crashed into a rock. '_what the hell_' she looked up and realized it was Nathan's body.

She couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream she thought. Nathan was holding her while he slept. It was what she wanted for months, to be in his arms again.

Haley laid their for a few minutes watching him, enjoying the bliss of the moment. He was laying on his side, his legs tangled in hers. He was sleeping in his plaid boxers, the blanket was hanging off his body, leaving a sneak peak for Haley. '_How does his body get better looking each year? stupid work out!_'

She was about to touch him, when the door flew open.

"Oh my god, you guys are put in a room for one night and you're already having sex. I hope you don't think this mean he loves you Haley, if anything, he's just horny."

Haley moved her hand from touching him, and pulled herself out of his embrace, "Dan you ever hear of knocking?"

"No, I thought the whore house was down the street."

Nathan's eyes flicker opened, "Hmm, Haley," He opened his eyes to see her sitting up. _'God that tattoo…_' Nathan heard another voice in the room and turned around, "God, Dad, get out!"

Nathan yanked the blankets to cover him and Haley up, although they weren't naked, he was topless and she was in a tank top. He didn't want this image for his father to see, "don't you know what privacy is?"

"Privacy? Your marriage was broadcast to the world when rock star here cheated on you."

Haley looked down, '_God, how am I suppose to get Nathan to trust me again, when he has somebody throwing Chris in his face every two seconds?_' Nathan looked over and saw Haley's disappointment, "Dad, go!"

"Your mother told me to come wake 'the lovebirds' up. Get up!" Dan went to walk away, "And shower. Nobody wants to smell the skank."

Nathan jumped out of bed to shut the door in his father's face. He could hear Dan laughing down the hallway, "Haley, I'm so sorry. Please don't listen to him."

"He's right."

"Haley, no, he's not." Nathan returned to the bed, sitting at the end of it. "You're not a skank," He placed his hand on her leg, not sure how he should comfort her anymore. "He has no clue what he's talking about. We fell asleep, it's no big deal."

"No, about our marriage. I've ruined everything."

Nathan wasn't sure what to tell her. Sure it would've been easy to say, '_No, you didn't. Let's work on our marriage._' But he didn't want to lie to her because truthfully he was more confused now than he ever was about what he wanted.

* * *

**A**/**B**: I'm back. I'm so sorry about leaving you guys high and dry. Life gets crazy, I lose inspiration and then I'm not so sure where I want to take things. But 42 reviews for only three chapters? That's a lot! The reviews made me want to return. I really hope I finish this story. I don't want to promise anything, I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to get back into things. I've been writing other stories, one has 6 chapters that I'm really proud of and into. I won't post it until I have more chapters, so I won't leave you guys high and dry again. Plus, I hope the story helps me with writing this one. Thank you to my loyal readers, you're the best.

P.S. ANY 'BETA READERS' READING THIS? I NEED YOUR HELP!


	5. I Won't Stop

**Chapter 5: **I Won't Stop

They left the house an hour ago; After suffering through an hour of lunch with the Scotts, Grandma Mel suggested that they should head over to the ski lodge. Haley was born a klutz, if she couldn't play sports what made them think she could ski?

'_I guess I'll just drink some hot chocolate and stay out of Nathan's way_'.

That's where Haley was now, sitting outside the cafe drinking her hot chocolate and watching Nathan from afar.

'_Gosh, that boy is just good at everything he does. It's not fair_'. Haley couldn't help but stare at him. Even in all his ski gear, he was sexy. Looking down at the view made her realize just how miserable Dan and Deb were, how unfitting Royal and Mel were, and lastly how broken and isolated Nathan was from the world.

Haley couldn't help but notice that this was a different boy than the one she left in Tree Hill. Nathan was different. He used to be so confident. Nathan knew who he was and what he wanted. He always went after what he wanted, no matter what.

Sure, Nathan didn't always think everything through and once in a while those thoughts would get him in trouble but it's what Haley loved about him. She was never the confident type; she didn't know exactly who she was or where she belonged. When Haley saw that Nathan knew who he was, she felt liberated when she was around him.

Now she saw a boy who wasn't so sure. Haley could sense Nathan was holding it together on the outside, but on the inside he was uncertain. Haley wanted to hate herself for changing him (if it was even her who did so.) She wondered when he lost his light.

Haley picked up her cup to take a sip and noticed it was empty. Standing up, she went to turn around, however she bumped into a person. "Oh, uh, I'm so sorry." '_I'm such a klutz! I can't even get up without bumping into somebody._'

"Don't worry about it." The young man noticed how beautiful this girl standing before him was, "I'm Ted." He held out his hand for her.

"Oh, uh, I'm Haley."

* * *

Nathan was bored out of his mind. He wasn't sure why he agreed to come skiing with them. What kind of cork shit was his grandma trying to sell to them? Skiing bonds a couple? 'You have to learn how to trust yourself in the hands of your partner'? Last time he checked you ski on your own. Beside, his 'partner' wasn't even around to trust.

He only agreed to go because Haley said yes. He figured she would ask him for help and ski with him, not hide out. Nathan wasn't even sure where she went.

'_So much for being in the hands of the one you trust_'.

* * *

"Why is a pretty girl like you out here all by yourself?"

"Oh wow, do you use that line on every girl?" This guy would not move out of her way.

"No, only the pretty ones," he replied.

"Wow. They keep coming. Okay, guy in need of a clue, women send brush offs. That was me trying to be nice. Besides," Haley paused to hold up her left hand, "Dude, I'm totally married," she asserted, showing off her ring finger.

"Married? You can't even be out of high school."

"That's because I'm not."

"Then why are you married?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Trouble in paradise? I can see."

"There's no trouble."

* * *

He was bored out of his mind, and if Haley didn't have to suffer through this bullshit then neither did he. He could ski these slopes with his eyes closed; they were no challenge for him.

'_Haley, where are you?_' He looked all around for her. She couldn't have gone far, he thought. He turned around and located her at the cafe. '_Why does she have to be so gorgeous? Even in her winter gear, she's cute. God Haley, this would be easier if I wasn't so turned on by you._' He stopped looking at her when he noticed some guy talking to her.

'_What the hell is this?_' Nathan thought. '_Seriously, I bring you out here to hang with my family and me for Christmas vacation and you flirt with some dude? Okay, so it wasn't exactly like that. She was focused to come and I didn't actually want her to come but still! I invited her, and hell, we're still married! Geez! It didn't take her long to replace me with Chris, and now Chris with this guy_'.

He couldn't believe this bullshit.

"Looks like Haley didn't wait long. Let me guess, his name is Chris?" Dan smirked as he walked up to his son. "Oh wait, that was the last guy she cheated on you with." Dan let out an obnoxious laugh while walking away.

Dan always knew how to provoke Nathan more when he was upset. Nathan didn't need Dan's comment while trying to deal with Haley. All he wanted to do was leave.

"Hey Nathan, we're going to have some lunch now. Find Haley, will you?" Deb informed her son.

'_Find Haley? Psh, she's right there, being a whore!'_ "Sure thing, mom"

* * *

"Why so touchy, Haley? I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're being too friendly for my liking; my husband would not appreciate this right now."

"He sounds controlling. Besides, I don't see him anywhere, do you?" Ted looked around.

Haley looked around as well, hoping Nathan would magically appear and save her. "Actually he's right there." Haley was grateful she saw Nathan walking towards her but knew that look on his face. And it did not mean good things.

"Haley, my parents want to have lunch. Let's go." Nathan was in no mood to be around Haley. He did not want to wait and watch her get this guy's number, but his parents always made him do their dirty work.

"Wow, he is controlling."

"Excuse me?" Nathan could not believe this guy who was hitting on his wife '_ex-wife Nathan, okay ex-wife!' _was calling his personality out. '_Besides I am not controlling! Haley does as she pleases. I gave her an ultimatum, Haley went against it. She does her own thing._'

"I said—"

"Guys please stop; This is ridiculous. Ted, it was nice meeting you… I guess. I have to go now. Bye." Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him away from the scene before it got worse.

"Nathan what is your problem?"

"My problem? That guy doesn't even know me and called me controlling, Haley!"

"Well you did demand that I come now. That's a little controlling." Haley knew she shouldn't have said it but he was rude about it.

"I'm sorry, are you defending your boytoy now?"

"My what? Boytoy? Nathan, that was nothing. He tried to smooth talk me and I shut him down. I told him I was married! You cannot be jealous."

Nathan continued to walk forward without saying anything.

"Wait, Nathan you're jealous?" Haley smiled, she couldn't control it or hide it, Nathan was jealous. It proved he still cared.

"I am not jealous, I don't get jealous."

"You got jealous with Chr—," Haley decided to cut herself off. Going there wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "Nothing," She replied.

Nathan slowed down his pace so that he was walking beside her. "Look, I'm sorry. I had no right to get jea-jea—," Nathan couldn't even say the word.

"Jealous." Haley smirked.

"Yeah, that. I guess it bothered me when I saw you two, but you're allowed to do what you want." Nathan couldn't look at her when he confessed that part, because it was true. He asked for the divorce, and he has been shutting her out. What did he think, they would be over but she would never move on again? "And I'm sorry if I came off controlling, I don't want you to think I am trying to control you."

"You don't control me," She replied, a bit heartbroken. How could he say she was allowed to move on? Didn't he get it? "But Nathan you have to know that was nothing, that guy was nothing. I told you, I told him I was married and I meant that. I'm not giving up on us."

Nathan nodded, he didn't quit know what to say. If this were true why didn't she have that perspective when he gave her the ultimatum? '_Because you're an idiot for giving her an ultimatum in the first place!_'

"Nathan?" he turned to look at her, "what did you mean by, 'it bothered me when I saw you two'?" Haley had a feeling she knew what it meant but she couldn't _assume_. She needed to _know_.

"Haley," He spoke softly and gave her a look that read, '_you know what I meant, why can't you just leave it alone?_' so Haley nodded her head and left it alone. She knew it was a lot for him to even just admit he was jealous of her and some other guy, Haley did not want to push him away, not now.

* * *

Lunch was brutal. Deb and Dan got in a fight over Nathan and his future, then Royal jumped in and poor Mel couldn't stop it. She became so embarrassed that she finally just got up and left. Haley thought her problems with Nathan were bad but at least they could communicate, well kinda. At least they didn't yell at each other or over each other.

Haley could sense how embarrassed and ashamed Nathan was; he sat at the table and did not speak one word. Even though the conversation was centered around him and about his life, he had no say. What made things worse was that Haley couldn't stop imagining how Nathan was dealing with these issues back at home again. It was probably like this on a daily basis. Nathan divorced his parents at 16 for a reason, now he had to go back because of _her_. Or at least that's how she felt.

They could hardly make ends meet together; she knew Nathan couldn't afford living on his own without a job. With all the schoolwork and basketball training he's working on, he wouldn't have time to get a job. And his parents, well Dan, would never give him money.

'_And all because he can't stand to live with me…_'

Lunch ended when Royal raised his voice with, "Enough!" and banged the lunch table before walking out. Dan soon followed; Deb apologized and left as well.

"Well wasn't that something." Haley broke the silence first, knowing Nathan was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm so sorry Haley; you shouldn't have to sit through this. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I understand if you just want to go home and spend Christmas with your family. I can just tell my grandparents something came up, that somebody in your family is sick and you need to be with them." Nathan kept his head down, he was too ashamed.

"Nathan," Haley made sure her voice was sturdy, "I am not going anywhere. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this. You think I thought your parents were going to be perfect while on this trip? I know Dan's true colors. We're in this together," Nathan turned to look at her, "I told you I'm not giving up on us. I can handle Dan. Him being an ass can't get me to walk away from you."

He couldn't believe that she would put up with his family, with all this bullshit. A lunch like this would make any other girl walk away, and truthfully this was nothing. She always stood by his side, especially when it came to his family. Why did she have to be so great? So nice? So charming? He wanted her to stop, so that it would be easier to hate her. He didn't want to forgive her.

She wasn't there when he needed her, she walked away, and she did give up on them.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked and Haley looked at him, confused. "I gave you an ultimatum. I practically told you to give up your dream, to stay in Tree Hill with me, where all you would have had were nights at Tric. I pushed you away. I said we were over. You came home and I told you I wanted a divorce. So why are you being so nice? Stop it!"

"Stop?"

"Yes, stop, because you being nice is making it impossibly hard to be angry at you." Nathan barely held it together. He couldn't cry, not in front of her or in a restaurant.

"Then don't be angry at me, Nathan." Haley could sense he was cracking.

Nathan shook his head, "No, it's not that easy. You can't ask that of me. I'm angry at you Haley, I'm very angry and I'm conflicted and most of all I'm confused. It's because you're making it harder. I want to hate you but then you do or say things and I remember I love you, and then it becomes harder to hate you." His eyes began to water.

"You still love me?" Haley whispered so softly her voice almost cracked.

Nathan gave her that look again, "Haley, you know I love you."

"Then that's all I need to know." Haley paused to collect herself. "I'm not trying to trick you Nathan. I'm nice because this is how I am around you; this is the girl you bring out in me. I love you, you know I do, that's why I'm here. And I'm sorry if I make it harder for you but that's how it's going to be because I will not stop being nice or loving you. I will not give up on us or stop caring. I'm here. Maybe I wasn't here before but I'm here now and I know what's important in my life. You can choose whether to accept it or to fight it but it's going to be a hard fight because I'll just push back harder." Haley wiped the tears falling down her face, "I won't stop."

Nathan nodded, unsure of how to handle her words.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I was hoping to have a chapter out sooner. However I went on vacation and then came back to a wedding and having to move all in the same week. I actually went to Wilmington where I met some of the cast, it was epic. I truly recommend that anybody who LOVES this show makes a trip out. It's easy to find filming and the cast. With that being said I hope everybody has enjoyed this chapter. I don't like the beginning; I couldn't get myself into the mindset but as my writing went on I found my muse.

P.S. I mentioned in the last chapter that I needed a beta, '**stephanie72695**' has offered to take on the job. I hope this makes my grammar and story flow better.

**kaya17tj – **I love suggestions, so thank you. Yes, Deb likes Haley in this story so they will eventually develop a relationship throughout the story. As for the proposal, marriage, etc, I can try and include some flashbacks or at least bring up their moments together—i.e. the rain— the way I did with the tattoo. It'll help remind them what they had together. As for Nathan realizing he's wrong too, well I slowly brought that into this chapter. But don't worry, I'm not a Haley hater or anything—I love her a lot—I know they were both at fault and I will bring that into this story as well, but I have to build up on that. Nathan does not see that right now but he will.

**naley4eva23**– As I stated above, Nathan will realize he was wrong as well as Haley, therefore I gotta be fair and let Haley get angry too :P Be patient my reader, it'll come. Right now Nathan is angry and all Haley wants is to be forgiven, she wouldn't wanna rock the boat by getting angry and pushing him away but it'll come.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I did not expect all of that love. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are the best.


End file.
